Come See About Me
}} Come See About Me, en español Ven a verme, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a The Supremes. Contexto de la cancion Referente a un favor pedido por Finn, "The Unholy Trinity" (Conformada por Quinn, Santana & Brittany) hacen una pequeña demostración a todas las chicas del club Glee. Letra Quinn: Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh oh... I've been crying' (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) Cause I'm lonely (Santana y Brittany: For you) Smiles have all turned (Santana y Brittany: To tears) But tears won't wash away the fears (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) That you're never ever gonna return (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (con Santana y Brittany): It keeps me (Crying baby for you) Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you) Quinn: So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (Santana y Brittany: For you) Quinn (con Santana y Brittany): My friends are gone and you (Have too) Quinn: No peace shall I find (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) Until you come back And be mine (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) No matter what you do or say (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (Con Santana y Brittany): Keep on (Crying baby for you) I'm gonna keep (Sighin' baby for you) Quinn: So come on hurry Come on and see about me (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) Sometime's up (Santana y Brittany: Up, Oh oh) Sometime's down (Santana y Brittany: Down, Oh oh) My life's so uncertain (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) With you not around (Santana y Brittany: Oh oh) From my arms you maybe out of reach (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Santana y Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (con Santana y Brittany): It keeps me (Crying baby for you) Keeps on Keeps on (Sighin' baby for you) Quinn: So won't you hurry Come on boy, see about me (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) I love you only (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) Brittany: See about me (Quinn y Santana: Come see about me) Quinn: See about you baby (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) Santana: You know I'm so lonely (Quinn y Brittany: Come see about me) Quinn: I love you only (Santana y Brittany: Come see about me) Come see about me Oh Imagen de Portada 500px 0644564.jpg 500px-Come_See_About_Me_dance.png 500px-Glee_Come_See_About_Me_Season_4_HD.jpg 1151035_1354502313705_full.jpg 1151035_1354502313705_full.jpg 382909279_640.jpg 439344233_640.jpg Back_view_of_Come_See_About_Me.png Come_See_About_Me_Glee_Version-0.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0269.jpg Glee-Thanksgiving-Quinn-Santana-Brittany.jpg image_161492_2.jpg orig-21136451.jpg.gif tumblr_meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o3_500.gif tumblr_mekql4HBgd1rmdcxto8_500.gif tumblr_mels884piB1qkk8v7o1_500.gif Curiosidades * Es el primer solo de Quinn en esta temporada y a la vez su último solo en la serie. * Es considerada I Say a Little Prayer 2.0. * Es la primera cancion cantada por Quinn, Santana y Brittany, ya que en I Say a Little Prayer, los coros no fueron realizados por Naya y Heather. * Durante la presentacion Santana y Brittany cruzan miradas mas de una vez. * En una escena se nota como Wade se sabe la canción. Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|309pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Thanksgiving Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Trios